Mi niño interior
by Hikari Nyan
Summary: Yo ya era un hombre adulto, tenía un trabajo, una casa propia y una hermosa novia; supuse que ya era hora de dejar de escuchar a esa imprudente voz en mi cabeza; tiempo de olvidarle. Para mi desgracia, esta no se dejaría olvidar tan fácil. Sora/Kairi Sora/Roxas
1. ¡ME SONRIÒ!

Desde que yo era pequeño, sentí algo extraño dentro de mí. Nunca supe que era, se siente como calor, el calor del cuerpo de alguien más. Esa misma sensación, me confortaba cuando estaba triste y me acompañaba cuando me sentía solo. Incluso, de vez en cuando, hablaba conmigo; me aconsejaba que hacer y qué decir cuando no entendía algo (claro que esta no lo entendía mejor que yo). Era como mi mejor amigo. Pero cuando crecí esa sensación desapareció o más bien no pude sentirla más, porque con el tiempo había olvidado como hacerlo; había olvidado como tocar mi propio corazón, mucho menos podría tocar ese que merodeaba junto a mío. Yo ya era un hombre adulto, tenía un trabajo, una casa propia y una hermosa novia; supuse que ya era hora de dejar de escuchar a esa imprudente voz en mi cabeza; tiempo de olvidarle. Para mi desgracia, esta no se dejaría olvidar tan fácil.

Sentí como algo se movía entre mis sabanas. Pensé que era mi novia, que había tenido otra pesadilla. Así que, sin abrir los ojos y más dormido que despierto, la tomé de la cintura y arrastré contra mi pecho. Su olor era diferente que el de costumbre, generalmente ella olía a perfume, esa noche tenía un extraño olor a dulces caseros, que me dio hambre entre sueños.

Seguía moviéndose mucho. Inconscientemente, atraje su cabeza contra mi pecho, su cabello también era más corto y más suave de lo que yo recordaba.

-Sora, me asfixias-dijo con una voz forzosa, ¡pero un minuto! Esa no era la voz de Kairi, ¡era la de un niño! Y además ¡Kairi no se había quedado a dormir!

Me levante de golpe, muy agitado y asustado. A mi lado, había un hombre, estaba cubierto con la manta hasta la nariz así que no pude verlo bien. Encendí la lámpara, era frustrante, ni siquiera un hombre… ¡un niño! Se sentó sobre la cama y su torso desnudo quedó descubierto. Estupefacto miré cuidadosamente a ese chico, de la cintura para arriba ¡NADA! Aparentemente de la cintura para abajo tampoco, ya que estaba viendo su muslo desnudo. Si alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación en ese momento, hubiera llamado a la policía por abuso de menores, pero yo seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Sora? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dije susurrando a velocidad de trabalenguas, un poco difícil de entender.

-Eh?-dijo poniendo la mano detrás de la oreja en formando una especie de satélite, como solo hacen los niños.

-¡¿Quién eres y que haces en mi cama?!-grite furioso con mi mejor cara de ogro pero a él ni un pelo se le movió, y lo peor ¡ME SONRIÒ!


	2. ¿Que te parece ventus?

-Ahora sí, niño ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- Yo estaba bebiendo chocolate a la madruga en la cocina de mi casa con un niño que nunca había visto. En realidad si lo piensas, no podría ser tan raro. "Un hombre generoso encontró a un adolescente solitario en la fría calle y lo acogió" ¿suena bien verdad? Lo que sucede, es que no lo encontré en la calle ni nada por el estilo, lo encontré acostado en mi cama ¡DESNUDO! Una situación que, a esta altura de mi vida, nunca consideré que pasaría.

Antes que nada, le di un pantalón y una camisa, le quedaban mu grandes y puso una expresión de incomodidad; como si fuera más incómodo que estar desnudo frente a un desconocido. Pero lo más raro de todo es que él se parecía a alguien, no sé a quién pero, sentí que era algo muy importante que debía recordar.

-Responde ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-él me sonrió con picardía, absorbió el chocolate de una forma muy fastidiosa y por un momento se puso serio.

-Yo soy tú, Sora-dijo como si fuera una frase muy común.

-¿Cómo?!

-Sí, yo soy el niño que llevas en tu interior, todos tuvieron uno alguna vez.

-Ah, sí, como no me di cuenta. -dije afeminadamente moviendo las manos luego me puse serio-ya en serio.

-Es verdad-dijo muy apasionado-cuando eras pequeño tu dijiste que podía quedarme en tu corazón lo ¿recuerdas?

-No! ¡Deja de jugar o llamare a la policía!

-¿crees que podrás?-dijo en un tono que me dio miedo, un escalofrió paso por mi espalda.

-¿Q-quieres decir?

-¿Acaso quieres decirles que encontraste a un niño desnudo en tu cama?-dijo con una picardía que me daba ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y tirarlo por la ventana (cosa que seguramente no sería muy difícil) pero, lamentablemente, el homicidio es ilegal-vamos, Sora, yo soy tú y te lo puedo comprobar.

-¿Y cómo?-pregunté dudando de las palabras del chico.

-Pregúntame algo que solo tú sabrías.

-¿Quien fue mi primer amor?

-Eso es fácil, Roxas.

-FAIL! … eh? ¿Cómo dijiste?

-Te enamoraste de tu amigo Roxas en el jardín de infantes ¿o no?-dijo poniéndose pícaro otra vez.

Era cierto, mi primera y única novia (lo sé, soy patético) fue Kairi. Y por eso yo les decía a todos que ella había sido mi primer amor. Y nunca había dicho que en realidad fue mi amigo por razones obvias. Este niño me estaba comprobando algo completamente imposible

-¿Me crees ahora?-habría jurado que seguía jugando conmigo vilmente pero estaba muy impactado como para asegurarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dije intentando calmarme.

-No sé, yo soy tú,-susurró con un irrelevante toque de melancolía y miró por la ventana medio abierta-si quieres puedes darme un nombre.

-¿Eh?-intenté pensar, pero últimamente mi cerebro estaba demasiado seco, mi trabajo de contador me estaba secando la imaginación-Mmm… si eres yo deberías tener un nombre parecido al mío no-él se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando por la ventana, sin previo aviso, un viento frio sopló en mí nunca, causando que mi cuerpo se retorciera. Lo raro es que eso reactivo mi imaginación-¿Qué te parece Ventus? Podría decirte Ven.

Él no me miró. Indiferentemente volvió a sorber el chocolate y puso la tasa sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando el fondo blanco que había dejado.

-Me…-susurró sin dejar de mirar la tasa-¡Me encanta!-grito con al alegría y se me tiró encima para abrazarme. Al instante, lo separé de mí. Parecía un poco decepcionado.

-Vamos a dormir, Ven-le dije con la mayor amabilidad que pude, el recupero su emoción.

Le dije que podía dormir en el sofá, le di una almohada y una manta y fui hasta mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama, y las tres horas que me quedaban antes de que sonara el despertador las dormí como tronco. Hasta que el maldito despertador produjo ese chirrido infernal. Pero eso sonido no estuvo tan mal comparado con el que le siguió.

-¡Sora, apaga eso!¡Quiero dormir!-exacto al lado mío estaba Ventus, pero esta vez al menos tenia camisa, solo camisa.

"Me siento enfermo" pensé. Pero mejor irme a trabajar, no quería estar a solas con él.


	3. Lo siento

-Sora ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-me preguntó mi amigo Riku muy asombrado, yo, estaba tirado con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa y la cabeza en el teclado.

-Es raro, ¿verdad?-esa parecía la voz de Tidus, pero no me importó demasiado-hoy llego temprano, y tan pronto llego se tiró ahí y no se movió.

Riku puso su mano sobre mi hombro, y me dijo al oído:

-¿Acaso tuviste problemas en la cama?-casi impulsado por un resorte me levante y di mi cabeza contra su frente, a mí no me dolió, o no sé, solo quería justificarme.

-No! ¡Por supuesto que no, Riku!-dije nerviosísimo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso si Kairi ni se quedó ayer? –y como un idiota me puse a reír. Esta serie de escusas, obviamente falsas, no engañarían a Riku; me di cuenta cuando termine de hablar y vi su cara.

-Si no es Kairi ¿quién es?-la expresión de mi amigo me hizo acordar a la de cierta persona, sentí como mi estómago se revolvía nuevamente.

-¡Por eso te digo que no es…!

-Sora-Naminè, mi asistente y amiga, me interrumpió-te buscan.

-¡Que pase!-grite con alegría pensando que me había librado de las preguntas de Riku.

-¡So~~ra!-un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, comencé a transpirar frio y a temblar.

-Q-¿Qué haces aquí, Ventus?-mi voz sonó en un diminuto hilo de voz.

-Así que tú eres el amante de Sora ¿Eh?-dijo Riku examinándolo.

-¿Sora desde cuando eres pedo?-rio Tidus a carcajadas.

-¡Pero les estoy diciendo que no!-grite avergonzado.

-Es verdad.

-¿Ven?-susurre ilusionado de que el niño me diera algún tipo de ayuda.

-Sora no es de persona, el anoche fue…-se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a la boca en forma seductora-anoche fue muy amable conmigo.

-¡VENTUS!

-Llamare a la policía-dijo Naminè sacando su celular.

-¡Si haces eso te despido!-le grite a Naminè, todos en la oficina nos miraba.

-Sora-te olvidaste la billetera, dijo el niño tirándola sobre la mesa.

-Nos vemos-pegó media vuelta y se fue, me quede unos minutos mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba. Las correas frontales de su mochila sostenían un skeight blanca y negra, realmente genial.

-Ven-le llamé.

-¿Qué pasa?-dio vuelta la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

-¿Y esa skeight?-él se puso nervioso, pero no dijo nada. Lo mire con más atención, tenía puesto unos pantalones pescador verdes, una camisa de jean fina sobre una remera a cuadros. Se veía muy bien con esa ropa, pero ¿de dónde la sacó? Yo no tenía esa ropa en mi casa –Ventus ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?

En un movimiento de velocidad extrema, desprendió la skeight, la tiró al piso y comenzó a andar lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando lo vi salir, miré dentro de mi billetera y noté algo; la ausencia de una pequeña tarjetita plateada.

-¡Ventus-salí corriendo de mi cubículo detrás suyo-devuélveme la tarjeta!

Salí del edificio detrás de él. No me di cuenta que podía ser despedido. Atravesé 2 calles llevándome a la gente puesta mientras lo seguía, tan solo nos llevábamos escasos metros de distancia, por suerte llegamos hasta el rio y se vio acorralado.

-¡Devuélvemela!-el me la entregó en mano con cara de perrito regañado y también me dio su skeight, o más bien la que compró con mi dinero.

-Úsala para volver al trabajo-lo había olvidado, si no regresaba me iban a despedir la tomé y me fui de allí casi volando. Cuando llegue ya no había más nada en mi cubículo, solo estaba Naminè, sentada.

-Lo siento, Sora.

-Naminè ¿Qué ocurre?

-Fuiste despedido,-esas palabras punzaron mi pecho como navajas-me pidieron que limpiara tu cubículo y pusiera tus cosas en esta caja-dijo levantándola del piso y poniéndola sobre la mesa-y a mí, me despidieron junto contigo.

No tenía nada que decir, tomé la caja, puse el skeight ahí y retiré de la oficina. Fui caminando a casa, no me importó que mi departamento estuviera a veinte calles de ese lugar, de ahora en más tendría que ahorrar. A la décima calle comenzó a diluviar, una hora después llegue a mi casa. Ventus me estaba esperando.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sora?-dijo con dulzura-¿Te cause algún problema?-la gota que llenó el vaso.

Lo tomé de la camisa hasta suspenderlo sobre el aire y lo estampe contra la pared.

-¡Por tu culpa me despidieron pendejo de mierda! ¡Y no solo a mí, sino también a Naminè!-estaba tan enojado, pero cuando lo vi bien, note las lágrimas en sus ojos y lo solté.

-Sora…-di media vuelta y me fui par mi habitación, no quería volver a verlo-¡Prometo que voy a recuperar tu empleo!-se fue corriendo, tomo la skeight y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Después de eso, estuve viendo la tele dos horas hasta que se hizo hora de cenar. Me puse a cocinar, solo tenía media docena de huevo y queso. Comeríamos omelette, haría el suyo cuando llegara y… no entendía porque me estaba preocupado por la persona que había hecho que me corrieran del trabajo. Pasaron cuatro horas más y se hizo media noche. Ya iba a salir a buscarlo, pero cuando salí, él estaba parado frente a mi puerta, empapado.

-Mañana, -susurró con la voz quebradiza y la cabeza gacha-puedes volver a tu trabajo-cuando termino de decir esto me abrazó.

De su cuerpo, pude sentir un olor nauseabundo; que ni siquiera la lluvia le había sacado, un olor que solo un adulto debería tener impregnado, no, ni siquiera eso. El pobre sollozaba en mi pecho y podía sentir sus tibias lágrimas.

-Ven…-susurré correspondiendo su abrazo-lo siento.


	4. No te lo dire

Yo ya estaba llegando a mi casa, eran las seis de la tarde.

Después de una semana de aquel "incidente" no sabía cómo disculparme con Ventus. En tres días le había comprado una play 3, 15 juegos para esta, dos conjuntos completos de ropa y un colgante muy bonito en forma de una espada (este fue el que más le gusto). Todo lo que yo le daba, él lo recibía con mucho entusiasmo y agradecimiento. Pero por las noches, el venía a mi cama y decía: "tuve una pesadilla, puedo dormir contigo". Yo no tenía otra opción más que dejarlo. El resto de la noche, su cuerpo tembloroso no me dejaba dormir.

Esta vez le había comprado una tarta de fresa. Cuando llegue al vestíbulo, la tarta se me callo del horror. Ventus estaba tirado en el suelo sobre mi novia, los dos miraron mi cara de idiota, se miraron entre ellos con sus caras a escasos centímetros.

-No es lo que estás pensando, Sora-rieron ambos y se pusieron de pie, yo seguía sin responder.

-Ok… ¿Y entonces?-seguía tildado, pero al menos pude contestar.

-Me resbalé con el bóxer que dejaste tirado-dijo Kairi.

-¡Este!-dijo Ven sosteniendo mi ropa interior sucia, yo me puse rojo como un tomate.

-Y mientras caía me agarre de Ven y terminó sobre mí-dijo en el mismo tono amable de siempre.

-Kairi, hermanita-dijo Ventus con la boca llena de la tarta que yo había comprado-¿quieres? Sora trajo dos.

-¿Hermanita?-dije yo desconcertado.

-Ven-Kairi se acercó a él y con un pañuelo rosa le limpio la crema de la cara-vamos, Ven, ya estás muy grande para mancharte así.

-Lo siento, hermanita.

Me acuerdo de que me sentí muy celoso, no se de quien, pero estaba verde de celos, o algo así…

Después de eso, mi novia y su "hermanito" se pusieron a cocinar, íbamos a comer pasta a la boloñesa. Yo lo único que hacía era mirar sus espaldas mientras cortaban los ingredientes. Quería conversar con Kairi, porque hace mucho que no estaba con ella pero no sabía de qué hablar.

-¿Cómo está Roxas?-preguntó Kairi sin mientras cortaba la cebolla

-Él está bien.

-¿Roxas?-pregunte intrigado por la pregunta de mi novia.

-Si-dijo Ventus como recalcando algo obvio-mi hermano mayor, Roxas que se fue a la universidad y me dejo contigo-decía el niño entre dientes sonriendo con fuerza.

-Ah…-dije haciéndome el entendido ¿Por qué Ven había elegido una excusa tan rara? Hace siglos que no veía a mi primer amor ¡Y otra vez refiriéndome a Ven así! ¿Por qué no me mato?

-¿Qué me dijiste que estaba estudiando?

-Administración de empresas.

-¡Eso es lo que estaba estudiando Sora!-resalto Kairi seguramente fingiendo entusiasmo, ya que solo lo estaba preguntando de cortesía y los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta.

-¿Y tú de que trabajas hermanita?

La conversación entre los dos se volvió más animada, ambos reían y se llevaban muy bien, lo que hizo que mi corazón sintiera una horrible presión. No, no eran celos, era algo más desagradable incluso. Era esa sensación de cuando uno es excluido por las personas, eso de que le presentas a alguien a tus amigos y terminan siendo mejores amigos entre ellos que tuyos ¿no es algo horrible?

Incluso en la comida los dos parecían ignorarme, eso era realmente horrible así que aproveche todas las oportunidades que tuve para abrazar a Kairi o molestar a Ventus hasta que por fin pude hacerme parte de la conversación y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo aun mayor para no ser botado.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando Kairi se despidió de mí con un profundo y apasionado beso y se marchó por fin. Cuando mire a Ven después de cerrar la puerta se puso todo colorado y se fue corriendo. Lo seguí con poco interés y lo vi en el sillón tirado con una cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte pero el no levanto la cabeza de la almohada para responder y por eso no le entendí nada.

-En humano por favor-le dije.

-El amor es asqueroso-dijo por fin levantando la cabeza.

-¿No me digas que te gusta Kairi?-solté con el temor de que el realmente pudiera sentir algo por mi novia, digo, él es parte de mi supuestamente así que tendría más que sentido que él estuviera enamorado de mi novia.

-¡Caro que no, Sora!-grito indignado, esta reacción me causo alivio

-¿Y entonces?-pregunte en tono amable

-El amor es una cadena, te ata y no te deja avanzar-dijo bastante serio y dio un golpe a su cabeza contra la almohada-Es como una responsabilidad, un paso para ser adulto, por eso detesto el amor.

-Ya veo, puede que tengas razón-dije y me senté a su lado en el sillón esquivando su cuerpo-pero también es algo hermoso ¿sabes?

-¿Y cómo lo sabrías? No es como si estuvieras enamorado-dijo igual de frio que antes.

-¡Claro que estoy enamorado!

-No lo estas, Xion y Roxas me dijeron que tu amor se convirtió en una simple secuencia de monótona y posesiva, ya no sientes nada por ella-

-¿Roxas y Xion?

-Tu lado inteligente y tu lado femenino.

-¿Hay más personas en mi mente además de ti?-Ventus hizo malvares para sentarse correctamente en el sillón pero como que alguno no salió bien y termino pateándome.

-Yo solo conozco tu lado femenino, intelectual y malvado-dijo ya bien acomodado

-¿Tengo un lado malvado?-pregunte sorprendido, sintiéndome como eso personajes bipolares de las películas

-Creo que todos tienen uno-el sentimiento especial se fue.

-¿Y cómo es el?-Ven frunció un poco el ceño ante esta pregunta como si le estuviera cuestionando algo desagradable.

-Es una persona horrible, que solo disfruta del sufrimiento y la desdicha ajena-soltó palabras condimentadas cada una con un poco de veneno.

-Oh…-me preguntaba a mí mismo que le habría hecho mi lado maligno a mi lado infantil para que lo odiara de esa manera, pero creo que no era algo que debía preguntarse-y mi lado femenino.

-Es una chica adorable-dijo risueño como si estuviera pensando en alguna persona muy linda y especial para el-se parece mucho a Kairi, solo que tiene el pelo negro y más corto, además se ve un par de años más joven, como de quince o dieciséis, es muy buena conmigo y siempre me cocina dulces y otras cosas.

-Creí que odiabas el amor-le sonreí con picardía.

-No me gusta, Sora-dijo inflando sus ya rosadas mejillas-la quiero y eso es muy diferente, es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana.

-Ya veo, y el intelectual…

-Es igual a Roxas-me dio mucha pena escuchar eso, ya que no podría imaginármelo, por más que lo intentaba y lo intentaba no podía recordar el rostro de mi amigo de la infancia, me hacía sentir como una persona horrible-es inteligente y educado, es muy astuto y sabe hacer de todo, todo lo que se propone a hacer lo hace, es una persona de verdad fascinante.

-Aja… ahora que lo pienso, hablando de Roxas ¿Por qué dijiste que eras su hermano?-Ven pareció entristecer un poco ante esa pregunta, sus ojitos azules perdieron ese brillo característico, me sentía la peor persona del mundo.

-¿No recuerdas como se veía Roxas verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, yo negué lentamente con la cabeza-entonces, no te lo diré.


End file.
